


happy endings, they never bore me

by payneberry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Genderswap, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 11:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/payneberry/pseuds/payneberry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is going to head right home after cheer practice, but then she spots Liam at soccer practice and has a better idea. An American High School AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	happy endings, they never bore me

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this because I had never written anything like it before and who doesn't love a challenge? Many thanks to [S](http://dulosis.tumblr.com/) for the encouragement, as always, and for naming this baby. And to [Kristin](http://teapotters.tumblr.com/), who asked for something kind of like this.
> 
> Insert some kind of disclaimer here about how this is a work of fiction although I truly wish it wasn't.

Louis really should take advantage of the fact that her practice ends early. It’s game day, so her coach let them go early since they’re supposed to be back in the locker room by 6:30pm. She should be responsible and head to the library to finish her Proust essay or maybe get started on studying for her Biology test on Monday, but it’s Friday and, well, Louis really can't bring herself to be _that_ responsible, no matter how much Liam’s sensibility has been wearing off.

She could go home and watch Nick Jr. with her baby sisters and get in that quality bonding time that she knows she’ll miss when she eventually leaves for college. It would be nice to get in a decent meal too. One that she’s not shoveling into her face as she kisses her mom goodbye and heads out the door for cheer practice or to rehearsal for the winter musical.

Actually, just thinking about her mom’s cooking has Louis’s stomach rumbling since she skipped off on lunch to make out with Liam in the second floor girls’ bathroom. Yeah, she’s definitely going home, she decides, hoisting her cheer bag over her shoulder and heading for the parking lot.

But then she hears calling and a whistle from down over the hill where the soccer field is and she thinks she’ll just stop by quickly to wave an even quicker hello to her girlfriend before getting home to Jo’s famous meatloaf.

Down on the field, she sees Liam with her long curls pulled up into a high pony and her wispy bangs sticking to her forehead with sweat the same they do after Louis has had her fingers inside her, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving.

And okay, maybe Louis will stay for a bit longer.

It must be only a scrimmage because Louis can see Niall in the goal down the far end of the field where Liam is headed, the ball flicking expertly between her feet. She bounds down the field, dodging a tackle or two and then it’s like it happens in slow motion. Liam is suddenly right in front of the goal and Louis watches her bring back her long and slender leg before her foot comes back to seamlessly connect with the ball, sending it sailing right through Niall’s outstretched arms, overhead.

Liam turns around and pumps her fists into the air, jumping up and down, and Louis swears she’s never been more endeared by anything in her whole life. It’s just a scrimmage but from the smile on Liam’s face, you’d think she’d just won the World Cup. Louis can’t help but smile too as she cheers a little too loudly for a practice match.

It’s then that Liam notices Louis on the sideline and, even as she’s being surrounded by teammates giving her hugs and high fives, Liam looks over at her like she’s the only person in the galaxy and it hits Louis straight in the chest. In response, Louis gives her a smile and a wink and a bounces a little on her toes so the pleats in her cheer skirt reveal a little too much thigh. Liam’s eyes linger there for a second too long and licks her lips before Niall throws the ball at her where it bounces off the back of her knee.

Liam’s turning around to give Niall a stern look when Coach Cole blows her whistle and waves the team over. Liam’s face then twists into a smile as she waits for Niall just outside the eighteen so they can walk to the sidelines together. She waves Louis over and even though it’s so hard to say no to Liam, she shakes her head and blows her a kiss across the field before she turns away and marches herself back up the path towards the field house.

Louis knows Liam will be standing there with that confused pout before Niall pulls her by the elbow. Louis, of course, doesn’t see it because she’s already halfway back up the hill already, but she _knows_ Liam and maybe that makes her stomach go a little fluttery. Maybe it’s wrong that Louis finds the way Liam’s face falls really adorable, but Louis thinks Liam will get over it shortly. She pulls her lip between her teeth as she ducks underneath the bleachers, trying to hiding that smile she gets when she has a plan.

Louis wouldn’t usually consider herself a patient person and okay, the ends of her ponytail are getting matted and ragged from anxiously chewing on them, but it’s going to be worth it, she tells herself. She smirks as she leans against the metal beam underneath the bleachers as she finally hears the muffled chatter of Liam’s team coming up the path.

It’s lucky that Liam’s always trailing behind the rest of the team. Louis knows how she likes to dillydally after practice, taking her time to pack away her shin guards and cleats neatly into her bag. Most of the time Louis finds it irritating, but today it gives her the perfect opportunity to snatch Liam by the strap of her bag and tug her into Louis, hidden underneath the stands.

“What—,” Liam sputters as she spins close into Louis, as Louis’s her arms around Liam’s waist, pressing a kiss to her neck, right above her collar. “Lou,” Liam breathes,” what are you doing?” She tries to pull back to look down at Louis but Louis keeps her close, her hands on the small of Liam’s back flirting with the waistband of her shorts.

“Kissing my _girlfriend_ ,” Louis intones, licking a stripe up the column of Liam’s neck. She tastes a bit like dirt and sweat, but Louis kind of likes it — it’s _Liam_. Louis fingers flick under Liam’s shirt, teasing small circles along Liam’s spine eliciting a slight shiver from Liam under her touch. “I can stop if you’d like,” Louis teases, pulling her lips and fingers away.

“No!” Liam all but shrieks. “I mean, you don’t have to,” she adds, blushing but tugging Louis’s body closer so their flush against each other, Liam’s back now against the metal column.

Louis’s mouth curls into a smile against the crook of Liam’s neck, her fingers quickly returning to their place underneath the elastic on the back of Liam’s blue sport shorts. She can feel Liam’s breath hitch under her as Louis places open mouthed kisses up Liam’s neck, her tongue darting out to tease over the pulse point she knows drives Liam crazy. A muffled giggle escapes her lips as Liam attempts to stifle a moan.

“Lou,” Liam tries, before Louis’s mouth silences her. Liam can only resist for a moment before she wilts under Louis’s touch, opening her lips and granting access to Louis’s seeking tongue. But when Louis’s hands roam up under Liam’s t-shirt, a thumb brushing over a hard nipple over her sports bra, Liam shudders and tries to pull away. “We can’t,” she says, breathless.

“And why’s that?” Louis teases, her lips only millimeters from Liam’s, while her fingers continue to seek underneath the band of Liam’s bra.

“Because,” Liam says, leaning back slightly to gain a semblance of composure, “we’re in public, for one. I don’t really know how I feel about the entire football team seeing all this.” She gestures with a nod and a lingering look at Louis’s chest.

“And what exactly is _all this_?” Louis teases, her fingers idly brushing over the swell of Liam’s tits. She leans in quickly before Liam can give an answer, capturing Liam’s open mouth with her own.

An unexpected moan escapes Liam, swallowed by Louis as she licks along Liam’s tongue. Liam’s hands resign themselves at Louis’s hips, only gently pulling Louis closer to her.

Reluctantly Liam pulls her lips away and Louis settles her mouth licking down Liam’s jawline. “Lou, really,” she pleads. “Niall’s gonna be waiting for me by my car,” she tries, her voice thick. “And you know my parents are gone until Sunday. This could wait.” Her hands contradict her words as they find their way to the hem of Louis’s skirt, teasing over the skin of her outer thigh.

Louis pulls away, dramatically stroking her chin, as Liam keens at the loss of contact causing Louis to smirk. “I don’t know that it can, Liam,” she says with faux gravity before leaning back into Liam, her hands finding themselves up Liam’s shirt again.

“But,” Liam tries to protest, “Niall... and...” She trails off as Louis’s fingers slip under the band of her bra to curl around her nipple.

“I’m _Louis_ ,” Louis teases, sucking a bruise right over Liam’s birthmark. Liam’s going to have a hard explaining it but Louis doesn’t really care about that now, because she can feel Liam buzzing underneath her and she’s _almost_ there. Louis laves over the starting bruise she’s made before biting down a bit too hard making Liam tense up beneath Louis’s touch.

With that Liam almost growls under her breath, and spins Louis around, pinning her against the beam as Liam’s mouth crashes down on her, licking hot across the bow of Louis’s lips. Louis can feel the cool metal against her back where her top is riding up and Liam is pressed hot and close against her front and it makes Louis shiver down to her toes.

Louis knows how strong Liam is – she’s been at the hands of it many times before – but it still sends a rush through her when Liam grabs her wrists tightly – so tightly that Louis idly wonders if she’ll have a bruise there tonight – and pins it up over her head. Now that Louis is on full display, her arms out of the way, Liam takes her in with a look in her eye that makes even Louis hot all over. Liam swallows thickly as her chest heaves. If Louis wasn’t already wet she would definitely be now.

She tries to fight against Liam’s hold even though she knows it’s a futile effort. Still, it makes a pleased grin catch on the corner of Liam’s lips.

“You wanted this,” Liam whispers, her teeth grazing the shell of Louis’s ear, and all Louis can do is whimper as Liam moves one hand to slide up Louis’s legs, teasing along the elastic of her spankies with her thumb, slipping under but still over her panties. “Yeah, I can feel how you wanted this, Lou,” she says as her thumb strokes over Louis’s center, feeling her wetness.

“Yeah, Li, please,” Louis breathes, her fingers gathering up tight in the back of Liam’s shirt so hard she might tear it.

Liam pulls her hand off Louis’s thigh, eliciting a whine from Louis, moving it to cup Louis’s face, her thumb brushing deftly across the corner Louis’s lip. Louis can smell herself and it just makes her keen more, pushing into Liam’s touch. Liam’s lips move down to presses a hard kiss to Louis’s mouth as her hands grips tightly in Louis’s hair. Louis returns it hard and desperate, opening her mouth easy for Liam.

By now, Liam has moved the hand that once gripped Louis’s wrists down, caressing over Louis’s chest, teasing her nipple through the annoyingly thick blue material of Louis’s cheer uniform. Still, Louis gasps as Liam pinches hard through the fabric and twists her tongue along Louis’s teeth.

Louis is breathless as she reluctantly leans back. “Please,” she whines. She’s not above begging at this point. Not when she can feel herself soaking through both her underwear and briefs. Not when literally anyone could round the corner and find them. Still, the thought of that seems to send another pulse of arousal through Louis’s veins. “Please just fuck me, Liam.” Her voice is thick and low.

“You sure you really want that, Lou?” Liam teases as her hand comes back down to Louis’s thigh, moving slowly up under the hem of her skirt. “Right here, where anyone could see? See how easy you are for me?”

Louis doesn’t respond with anything more than a muffled moan as Liam forcefully hikes Louis’s thigh up around Liam’s waist and it’s a good thing Louis is so flexible. She says a silent thank you to Coach Swift for making her do all those extra splits.

And okay, Louis isn’t really thinking much about her coach or cheer exercises right now because Liam is sliding her fingers deftly up under both Louis’s bloomers and panties, teasing along her wet cunt. Louis feels like she’s going to fall over, the sensation of _finally_ being touched entirely overwhelming. Luckily, Liam’s got an arm bracketed around her the swell of her ass, steadying her between Liam’s own body and the hard column behind her.

Louis’s arms cling around Liam’s neck as Liam slides two fingers along Louis’s center, spreading her wetness, teasing at her clit but not quite giving it the attention Louis _needs_. Her head is full of fuzz and she bucks her hips against Liam’s hand, desperate for more friction. Liam can tell how needy Louis is and she grins as she grasps behind Louis tightly as two fingers thrust into to Louis.

Maybe it’s embarrassing how close Louis is to unraveling but at the moment should couldn’t care less because Liam’s scissoring her fingers inside her and her thumb is making deft circles on her clit. When Liam curls her fingers _just so_ , Louis comes with an almost shrill cry and Liam moves to cover her mouth with her own.

Liam doesn’t move her hand away yet, working Louis through her orgasm and Louis doesn’t even understand how she’s still standing. She’ll have to remember to stop teasing Liam for her freakish upper body strength, but that’ll have to wait for another time because Liam isn’t letting up and Louis is trembling beneath her again. Knowing how it undoes Louis, Liam moves down to suck a lovebite at her collarbone, her fingers still working a gentle rhythm inside Louis.

This time her orgasm builds slow and deep and when the second wave of ecstatic pleasure crashes over Louis she can feel her toes curl in her sneakers. She’s not even sure what kind of sounds she’s making at this point but Liam’s covering her mouth again with her own and Louis is entirely lightheaded. Her body is close to numb and she’s only still standing because Liam’s got a sure grip around her waist.

Liam stays close, but eventually pulls her fingers out and licks them clean, a smile across her face. Just the sight is almost enough to undo Louis again — Liam with her full pink lips wrapped her own fingers that were just _inside_  
Louis.

Louis breathes a barely audible “Jesus Christ” as she brings her leg off of Liam’s waist, Liam still holding her close and _safe_. Her thigh is a little bit sore but she’ll handle it. She knows a few stretches for that.

After another moment or two, her breathing evens out and she makes to slide a finger beneath the elastic waistband of Liam’s sport shorts.

“No,” Liam says and Louis eyes snap to meet hers with a questioning look. “I can’t,” Liam is almost in a whine which is entirely unlike her. “I have to find Niall. Surprised she hasn’t found us yet, honestly.”

“But,” Louis protests, even though she knows she doesn’t have a legitimate argument.

“Believe me,” Liam says, pressing her forehead against Louis’s and looking down, straightening out skirt, “I’d much rather be with you. But I can’t.”

“Okay,” Louis says, an extended pout on her lips. “I’ll see you later, right? You’re coming to the game?”

Liam laughs and pulls Louis into her chest. “I wouldn’t miss it, babe. I get to watch you bounce around in that thing for hours. Plus now that I’ve fucked you in it—”

“Oh my god, Liam,” Louis interrupts, less scandalized, mostly amused. “Well, that’s good. It’ll be like foreplay, since I owe you an orgasm.”

“Two,” Lim corrects. “And, okay.” She leans down to kiss Louis quick. “I really have to go now. Love you,” she says.

“Love you too,” Louis replies, a little struck by how deeply she means it.

“See you tonight,” Liam says, picking up her bag and walking out from under the bleachers.

“You will see a lot of me tonight,” Louis teases and Liam just shakes her head and smiles.

Louis takes another moment to straighten herself out and fix her hair. Pulling her phone out of her bag to check the clock, she figures she’ll probably still have time to squeeze in dinner with her mom and sisters, which she really should do considering she probably won’t see them all weekend until Liam’s parents come home.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Babyshambles song "Fuck Forever" x


End file.
